


Here To Serve You

by sheeplessnight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeplessnight/pseuds/sheeplessnight
Summary: Viren enjoys a sit on the Sunfire elves' throne while Aaravos pays the mage compliments.
Relationships: Aaravos & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	Here To Serve You

**Author's Note:**

> i hate these evil gays and their sexy chemistry.

Even with the sun tucked behind the horizon, the air held the same warmth it had at high noon. Viren was alone as he walked the length of the throne’s pavilion. With the sunfire elves no longer standing at attention along its edges, it felt desolate. 

Viren climbed the stairs to the throne and sat upon it. His hand traced against the armrests. It was warm to the touch--the mage could feel the fading sunfire elf magic upon it. 

Looking out across the open palace, Viren sat tall and regal. He listened for the sound of his army, but atop the throne everything was quiet and still. Viren took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he rolled his head back and enjoyed the warm, sulfuric air.

"The throne suits you."

The familiar voice broke through his serene thoughts and Viren responded calmly. He had not brought along the serpentine creature which Aaravos spoke through, yet his presence was not unwelcome. Even as Viren sought solitude.

To his surprise, Aaravos stood corporeal before him and the insect was nowhere to be seen. "You've possess another body," Viren said in observation.

"Vigilant as usual." Aaravos spoke smoothly, gliding across the palace pavilion. He walked close to the edge, carelessly tempting gravity. "You only ever seem to impress me, Viren." 

To say he was caught off guard by the sentiment would imply Viren did not think his accomplishments were impressive--he was, however, surprised at Aaravos's candidness. While he wanted the audacity to take the entire credit, Viren knew he always worked better in a pair. He was not too proud to admit he had made it as far as he did because he always had Harrow at his side, before the former king of Katolis fell. To deny Aaravos's hand in Viren's most recent accomplishments would be foolish. Inconsiderate to his familiar. His servant.

"I could not have done this without you," Viren said. Aaravos stood silently at the edge in response, his hands clasped behind his back. The mage could not see his face, yet he knew the elf was grinning.

After a moment, Viren's curiosity nagged him. "Is this corporeal form of yours... sustainable?" He asked.

"No." Aaravos finally turned away from the edge. He glowed faintly. "It is most unfortunate but this body can only sustain my presence for a short time. It is weak." The elf glided to stand in front of Viren. "Much like your hold over this throne. You have it now, but if you settle for such an easy success, you will weaken. It would be a shame, when you are so close to greatness."

Viren scowled at the implications. "I would never stop here."

"I know you would not, my king," he crossed his hand over his heart and bowed deeply to Viren. "This is why I serve you."

The surge of pride Aaravos's gesture gave him was overwhelming. 

Viren knew flattery could be blinding. As a master at manipulation himself, he was always suspicious of others' intentions. He trusted Aaravos more than anyone--even his own children--but trusting such a powerful creature did not come easy. "And serve me well," Viren said, "yet I cannot help but wonder, Aaravos, what are your motives?" 

The elf's smug grin spread across his face. "You still struggle to trust me?" 

Viren's eyes narrowed. "How can I be sure you are not grooming me?" His hands clenched at the ends of the throne's armrests, nearly pulling himself out of his own seat. "Until my body is strong enough to sustain you?"

The accusation struck a shocked expression across the Startouched elf's blue, angular face. It softened back into Aaravos's signature grin. He climbed the stairs of the throne until he stood directly in front of Viren.

"My king…" he whispered in his low voice, leaning over Viren, he delicately traced the mage's cheek and jawline with his fingers. He leaned closer and whispered against Viren’s ear, "I may desire your body…" his sharp nails lightly brushed down Viren's chin to his throat and the mage took a quivering inhale. "But not in such treacherous ways. In ways far more..."

"Primal." Viren breathed with a shaking voice as the elf trailed off. Aaravos's hand grazed down against his chest. Aaravos smiled against Viren's ear.

"Yes," he cooed. He pushed against Viren’s chest for a moment and then the warmth of the Startouched elf’s hand was gone. An anonymous body fell back, crunching against the steps of the throne. Aarovos stood over Viren, a ghost once again and intangible. Viren reached up to touch Aaravos’s phantom face although he knew he would feel nothing. “As I said,” Aaravos reiterated, “I am here to serve you, King Viren.”


End file.
